That One Question
by lele64500
Summary: LA question qu'un jour tout les enfants posent a leurs parents !


**Auteur : ****dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humor/Family

**Characters : **Renesmee C./Nessie & Edward

**Original story : ****.net/s/6100470/1/That_One_Question**

**Petit mot de l'auteur ( traduit ) :**

**Holla tout le monde! ****Ouais je sais que je n'ai rien posté ces mois ci alors comme si il s'agit juste d'une histoire stupide que j'ai écrit par ennui pur j'ai décidé de la poster . ****Ouais je sais ça craint vraiment . ****Il y a une deuxième partie et si je reçois 10 commentaires je la poste . ****Alors bonne lecture et laissez une review si vous voulez (je ne suis pas un fan des gens qui aiment vous dire d'en laisser alors si vous ne voulez pas vous n'avez pas a en mettre, mais elles sont tout de même appréciées . Régalez-vous ... **

**Moi : Voici l'histoire j'espère que vous aller aimer . Muxu a tous on se revoit plus bas !**

J'étais assis dans ma chambre avec un livre devant ma télé. Bien qu'elle ne soit vraiment qu'un bruit de fond . Il y a mon émission préférée : Jon et Kate plus 8 *****. J'aime bien regarder les gens qui ont une vie normale . Ou bien semi-normale.

Puis l'émission se tourna vers l'histoire du bébé . Je n'avais jamais vu ce spectacle avant et j'ai été intriguée. Bien que l'extrait serait suffisant pour faire s'en éloigner quiconque . Tout le sang c'est gore. Eh bien pour le sang ce n'était pas si mal de la part d'un vampire de physiquement 5 ans. Le gore l'est un peu plus , je l'ai donc désactivé.

Alors une question me coincé . Si il y a les bébés ? Comment font-ils dans le ventre des mères? Étais-je le seul enfant au monde qui ne savait pas? Pourquoi leur besoin d'être un garçon et une fille? Je devinai papa devait le savoir . Je veux dire , je suis son bébé (normalement, je voudrais demander maman, mais elle était allée à la maison grand-père de Charlie). Il saurait à coup sûr me répondre .

J'ai trouvé mon père en train de jouer de son piano. Il joué ma berceuse alors il doit m'avoir entendu venir. Je me suis assise à côté de lui sur le banc et il m'a embrassé le front.

«Papa, j'ai une question » demandai-je d'une voix douce.

« De quoi s'agit il mon amour? » a il demandé en continuant de jouer ma chanson.

«D'où viennent les bébés » demandai-je. Il a immédiatement cessé de jouer la chanson et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un état de choc. Les bébés étaient ils une chose si terrible qu'ils ont mis les gens en état de choc.

«Papa, ça va ? » J'ai demandé en secouant le bras. Il me regarda dans les yeux. J'ai entendu mon oncle Emmett et oncle Jasper rire doucement de quelque chose. Probablement un jeu vidéo.

« Pourquoi veux tu savoir? » Papa m'a questionné en me mettant sur ses genoux. Il me tourna et je lui faisait donc face.

Eh bien il y a des bébés à la télé et ils sortent du ventre de leurs mères. Comment peuvent-ils y arriver? " Demandai-je. Mes oncles doivent avoir trouvé quelque chose de drôle.

«Um um bien, a t-il divaguait ». Les bébés étaient ils si mauvais? Y a t-il des personnes qui ne veulent pas d'eux? Ne veut il pas de moi ?

« Personne, les bébés sont des choses merveilleuses », répondit-il ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, comment ai-je été dans le ventre de maman? » Demandai-je. Puis j'ai entendu mes oncles s'assoir sur le canapé dans l'ancienne chambre de papa. Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils étaient tout à fait divertis. Papa les grondait . Ils ont sourit innocemment dans son dos.

«Eh bien mon cœur quand un homme et une femme s'aiment qui veulent montrer l'amour il y a toutes les manières possibles », il avait l'air très embarrassé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu gêné avant.

« Ils veulent y parvenir, comme ... » nous a interrompu oncle Emmett .

«Emmett, tais toi » a grondé papa .

« Et un des moyens est physique. Rapports sexuels ou le sexe » dit-il le dernier mot avec hésitation. Quel était le sexe?

« Ou le tango horizontal, bowwow chicka arc, fu-ow » oncle Jasper frappe Emmett derrière la tête.

« Merci Jasper, » a dit papa à son frère. Oncle Jasper sourit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit le sexe, c'est quand un homme et une femme … »

« Sont ils liés ? Je réfléchis. Aurais-je ce sexe ? »

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas être liées » dit-il rapidement.

« Hé les gars » j'ai souris quand j'ai entendu Jacob entrant en jeu. Il me donna un baiser sur le front et s'assit sur le sol à côté de mes oncles. Alors une question m'as frappé.

«Papa, je ne suis pas lié à Jacob et je l'aime » lui dis-je. Il me regarda confus. J'ai essayé de lui bloquer mes pensées .

«Oui » il me fit signe de continuer. J'ai été choqué, il ne savait pas de quoi je voulais parler .

« Alors que je vais avoir des relations sexuelles avec Jacob? » J'ai demandé gentiment. Mon père est allé dans un autre état de choc. J'ai regardé autour pour voir mes deux oncles mourir de rire, si cela était possible. Jacob ressemblait à quelqu'un a qui on vient de dire qu'il était une fille et ne le savais pas. Choqué.

«Non, non, non, mon père a crié quand sa phase de choc s'est terminée. Il l'a honnêtement crié de sorte qu'il me faisaient peur. Peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre maman. « Tu n'auras jamais à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Jacob. Jamais. Même quand tu seras adulte, qui sont les seules personnes qui peuvent avoir des relations sexuelles, tu ne peux pas! » J'ai regardé Jacob. Il avait les même yeux que tout le monde : grand ouverts . Même les deux qui riait de tout se turent. Mais je n'étais pas tellement choqué. Juste folle.

« Mais pourquoi pas? » J'ai gémi. Il entrer dans la catégorie. Quel était le problème.

« Parce que je suis ton père et que je te le dis », il a pointé son doigt vers moi quand il grondé. Je n'avais jamais vu cela avant.

J'ai entendu la porte du garage s'ouvrir. Dieu merci. Maman était à la maison. Elle ne crierai pas après moi comme papa ou rirai comme mes oncles. Le ferai elle ?

*** ****jon and kate plus huit : il s'agit d'une télé réalité américaine qui suit une famille avec 8 enfants ( jumeaux et sextuplets )**

**Alors cette fanfics vous a plus ? Moi personnellement j'ai bien ris .**

**Apparemment il y aura un autre chapitre selon les review laissées donc sachez que toutes vos reviews serons retransmises a l'auteur .**

**Muxu**

**Audrey**


End file.
